Favorite
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: The years on earth had always been fun and interesting, humans always found a way into her heart, funny and ever-changing. It came to no surprise that some were much interesting than others, she had no problem admitting she had favorites. That little boy, however, was about to become the one she favored the most.


**Declaimer: I don´t own Magic Kaito**

 **A/N: I blame you people for this, specially Myth. ! I did a similar one for Shinichi from DC, named Spark, feel free to check out. :)**

 **Update: 3.3.2017: Corrected some sentences and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Favorite**

The years on earth had always been fun and interesting; she reflected as she walked through the crowd, grinning from ear to ear as she gazed at the heavy crowd, everyone searching for a good place to sit, eager to watch the show. It was difficult as the venue was packed as usual, but she knew that there would be one seat, right on the front, reserved just for her.

Sitting next to a wide eyed boy, whose azure eyes twinkled with excitement and anticipation, messy brown hair sticking in all direction despite the heavily applied gel, she looked at the huge stage, smiling gently.

She had met the magician when he was still a struggling street performer. Fighting each day to gain recognition. One of the many she had seen over the years, another lover of arts and magic. However, despite appearing to be just another simple human, there was something about his unbeaten spirit, love of magic and pureness of the heart that drove her towards him.

She had always loved the humans. They were funny, interesting, ever-changing. After living for so long, so, so long, unable to grow, to change, she found them purely fascinating. To be truthful, she wasn´t sure when her pure curiosity changed into something more, but before she noticed, she was already helping certain humans that caught her eyes, protecting them from harm.

Egyptian, specially a certain well known female pharaoh, had been her favorites, their audacity, intellect and love for magic capturing her undivided attention for ages, until those stupid Romans came around and ruined everything. To this day she still regretted not interfering, but that dark clothed idiot was helping them out, there wasn´t much she could have done.

The Dark Ages in Europe, on other hand, had been a disaster in her opinion. Not that she was around much then, an interesting little boy in an unnamed village in Africa had caught her attention. Good thing too, otherwise that little devil would have never survived past his childhood, danger finding him no matter what he did. She still wished he had found a nice new life, she had personally asked for him to be reborn in a nice period.

However, as the humans progressed, it became harder to find humans with a pure heart. It had come to a point where she had considered hiding within the green forest of Amazon, among a local tribe, when she had found him, her lovely magician.

And now, so many years later, he still had the same pureness of heart and love for magic that drove her towards him, despite everything he had struggled and lives through.

"Miss, it´s starting." A whisper startled her as she jumped slightly in her seat, feeling for the first time the cold hand against her skin. Surprised, and utterly confused, she looked down at the little boy, noticing that he, for some reason, could see her. "You have to pay attention, okay? It´s going to be magical!"

There had never been a person whom could see her until then. Sure, she showed herself sometimes to the people she liked, like the magician whom was about to perform, but that time, she had made no effort on being seen. A part of her itched to ask, memories of those first days of complete isolation and confusion flooding her brain, but she only smiled, nodding as the stage began to light up.

For the next hour, everything was magical, the impossible becoming possible. Her magician stood on the stage proud, those blue eyes sparkling with childish amusement. He no longer was the little boy that performed on the streets, he was a married adult with responsibilities and a steady job, and yet, as he performed another breath-taking trick, all she could see was an overly excited child showing off his magic tricks.

A part of her loved him, the part that wished for a normal life, to live and die. She knew that if she was a human, he would be the one she would love with all her heart, the one she would wish to spend her life with. However, she was not human, and she would never be one, therefore, all she could do was watch over him and make sure he was happy.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the closing act, the grand finale as many said, and she couldn´t help but grin. It was dangerous, not many would even attempt it, but he always liked to play with fire, much more than he probably should, she reflected as she sat straighter.

As the magician entered the semi closed wooden box, with his patented grin, the flames rose up, closing his escape route effectively. The trick was rather simple in its design, the magician had to find a way to escape the box, before the flames reached him. However, the many cameras all around the wooden box made it harder. Her magician, however, was anything but stupid, he had many ticks up his sleeves, and it only made her prouder.

Seconds were ticking, the audience eagerly waiting for the magician to appear, when her sharp eyes caught something that should not be on the stage. Jumping to her feet, noticing that only the child´s eyes caught her movement, she had every intention on stalking upon the stage, when a loud explosion sent her flying back.

Nothing humans had could harm her in anyway, and while everyone else was lying down unconscious or wounded, she quickly stood up, running forward towards her magician. The flames were raging violently, no longer controlled as they ate happily everything around them, but as she approached, they only licked her skin gently.

 _Where is he?_ She thought, eyes searching through the destroyed stage, panic starting to set in. _No, this couldn´t be happening_! She only left him alone for one month, who would find a reason to kill him in such small period? As she noticed a gloved hand that could only belong to him, she ran desperately, hopping beyond hope he was not dead yet. The fact she couldn´t sense a certain dark clothed idiot was reassuring, but he was known for being late sometimes.

As she reached him, her eternal heart beating faster than ever, she almost winced. The wooden box was lying on top of his legs, blood running down from his head in scarlet drops, glowing eerily under the fire´s presence. It was clear he was in a critical condition, but if she did her best, if she stayed with him, he would survive.

Sitting next to him, her cold hand running through his hair in a smoothing gesture, she startled when his dazzling eyes opened, gazing at her, slightly clouded with pain. She wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, he would live if she stayed with him, but the pain was quickly replaced by understanding and determination, words freezing in her mouth.

"Save him." His rasped voice begged, hardly more than a whisper. "Please, save my child, my little boy. He sat next to you, please, please don´t let him die. Protect him in my place, I beg you."

That little boy was his child? Now that she thought about it, there was a resemblance between them. She had never visited him when he was with his family. When she had left looking for the magician, she hadn´t thought about anyone else, but the little boy was probably in a death or life situation too. However, if she left him, he would die and…

"I know I won´t make it. However, if it means that my child lives, if it means he will be protected…" His gaze was as mesmerizing as usual, but for once, the happiness was not there, replaced by longing and sadness. Despite herself, she found herself retreating her hand. "Please… Protect him… Instead of me… Please…"

She had never spoken to him. All the time she watched his shows, wrote letters, showed her support silently. This was her magician, the one she had searched for so long, and if protecting his child meant that he would be happy, even in death…

Nodding, she smiled, leaning closer to kiss his forehead gently.

"I´ll protect him." She promised, her voice as soft as the breeze of refreshing air. "Sleep tight, magician."

Hurrying to her feet, not giving him another gaze, she rushed back to the child, having felt the heavy atmosphere of death. It took her seconds to locate the child, resting unconscious against the seats, fire so close to him it almost burned his skin. Not thinking, not allowing herself to consider the consequences, she took the child in her arms, rushing out of the venue. Police officers were already on their way in, others would be saved, all that mattered was the life of the child.

There was a crowd gathered outside, whispers flying as arrows, but she ignored everything once again, finding a calm spot to place the shivering child. The boy would obviously be in pain once he woke up, but at least aside from the many bruises, nothing else was off with the child.

The boy whimpered suddenly, tremors increasing, and she frowned, wondering what she could do to help, feeling so helpless at the moment. The child moved slightly, restless in his unconsciousness, mumbling something over and over again. Confused, she leaned forward, stopping on her tracks.

"Dad… dad… daddy, were are you?" He mumbled brokenly, and she couldn´t handle it anymore, pulling the child in a tight hug, her heart breaking once again.

She had loved the magician in her own way; however, the pain she felt was nothing compared to what the child would feel once he woke up. To lose his father so young, in such horrible circumstances…

In silence, she cried, for her magician's lost future, for the boy´s broken family, lost possibilities. However, even in her sadness, she knew what she had to do, she knew that there was only one thing she could do.

"I´ll protect you, little boy." She whispered, smiling sadly as pure tear drops ran down her face gently, violet glowing eyes softening. "No matter what, no matter how, I´ll make sure you grow happy. I´ll always be by your side, Lady Luck´s favorite."


End file.
